Big Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Foxy Mask, or the Big Brother, is a major antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is the protagonist's abusive older brother, and is the one who caused the Bite of '87. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Foxy Mask is only seen in the minigames, particularly on Nights 2, 3, 4, and 5. His role as the child's brother, and not his father, is revealed on Night 5. He hates his little brother, likely due to him still being a child, and has apparently abused the child to the point of him crying all the time. 5 days from the party, he locks his brother in his room, laughing sadistically from the outside. Fredbear seems unfazed by what Foxy Mask is doing, only asking what he has done "this time." Fredbear constantly tries to help the child avoid Foxy Mask, guiding him with his words. 4 days from the party, the door is unlocked, but when the child enters the TV room, he jumps out from behind the TV with a Foxy Mask on, making the child fall on the floor and sob. 3 days from the party, it is revealed that Foxy Mask works as a performer at Fredbear's, wearing the springlock Fredbear suit that becomes Golden Freddy. He terrorizes his brother dressed up as Fredbear, chasing him under a table. According to Fredbear's dialogue, the child hates it at Fredbear's, likely due to all of the bullying that happen to him. Foxy Mask is aware of this, but forces his brother to come anyways. 2 days from the party, the child escapes Fredbear's, but unfortunately, it was Foxy Mask's break, and when the child enters their bedroom, he jumps out from under the bed, causing the child to fall to the floor and cry again. 1 day from the party, Foxy Mask and his bullies lock the child in the Parts/Services room, the child banging at the door sobbing. On the day of the party, the child's birthday, Foxy Mask and his bullies, wearing the masks of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, surround the child tormenting him, the one in the Chica mask commenting that the child is pathetic. Foxy Mask suddenly gets the idea to force the child to be right next to the Fredbear animatronic, the child screaming and shouting as he is dragged over to him. Foxy Mask decides to force his brother's head into the animatronic, saying that it's a big kiss to Fredbear. He underestimates the strength of the mechanical jaw, only laughing with his bullies as his brother's head is stuck. The child's forehead gets stuck between the second row of teeth, and the machine overpowers his skull, crushing through and ripping out his frontal lobe, causing Foxy Mask and the bullies to stop laughing and look in shock. He was most likely arrested afterwards, and unable to see his brother again. Gallery Foxy Mask.PNG|Foxy Mask terrifying his brother. Bullies (FNAF4).PNG|Foxy Mask with his bully comrades Trivia * Due to him no longer laughing upon seeing what happened, it is likely he feels remorse for what happened. * Some people believed he was the child's father, before Night 5, where he is revealed to be the brother. * He might possibly be one of the night guards, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, Mike Schmidt, or the anonymous one. * He can possibly be seen as the bigger bad, with Fredbear being the main antagonist. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Kid Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Masked Villain Category:Brother of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil